Neighbors
by Kia-B
Summary: Hinata had locked herself out of her apartment and well... Sasuke was kind of to the rescue.
1. Chapters 1-8

Neighbors

**AN: This was a 13 'drabble' long fic on Tumblr but I decided to bring it to my readers of ffnet! Good thing about that is: It's already finished so you don't have to worry about me not finishing! Anyway, here we go!**

Chapters: 1-8

::

::

It was official she hated her neighbor.

Hinata would not - could not take another moment listening to the blasting music next door. She had snapped three pencils because when a new song started it scared her half to death.

The petite woman got up and prepared herself mentally. "Hinata," she coached herself. "All you can do is a-ask politely and…" She trailed off. Whoever her neighbor was…he or she could be a murderer and had been waiting on the day when she got fed up and went over so it was an easy kill.

Hinata grounded herself. At least if she was dead then she could live without that noise.

With her mind made up, Hinata walked out of her apartment and knocked on the very next door. She knew her little knock wasn't loud enough for them to hear over that trash so she waited until the sound ended.

It seemed like forever but it finally ended and she finally knocked. There was the sound of footsteps from the other side. Hinata clenched her fist just in case she had to hit them before they hit her.

The door swung open and a man maybe her age, maybe a head taller and completely shirtless stood in front of her. "What?" His voice was just as dark as his eyes and messy hair.

"Ano… I-I… I," she fumbled and took comforted in pointing her index fingers together. Strange tattoos started at the crook of his neck and went down both arms, his chest and sides. "Y-you-"

"Spit it out."

She looked up at him. "Can you please turn down y-your music!" She squeaked. "Please…"

He leaned against the door frame. "You're my neighbor, right?"

She nodded. "See… See, I h-have very-"

He raised a dismissive hand and spoke, "Fine."

"F-fine?"

He nodded and grabbed the doorknob. "Fine." With that he closed the door. Hinata smiled to herself and went back to her apartment-

-only to find it locked. "No, no, no." She whispered. "No…" She pressed her forehead against the door and sighed. There was no way she could call anyone because her phone is sitting beside her keys, which was on the kitchen table.

Weighing her options and deciding that bothering that man was NOT one of them, she slid down the door and hugged her knees. "Karma…you w-work too fast," she groaned.

The landlord would back in the morning! She just had to wait until eight! Thinking about the fact that it was barely pushing 9PM made her stomach hurt.

She rest her head on her knees and began to reflect on her neighbor. He wasn't a killer…maybe? He had a crazy amount of tattoos so he might be addicted to them? He was pretty handsome if you look past all the black darkness.

He was the only neighbor that she has met, kind of. All of her other neighbors were always at work or about to leave for it. "Can't get much worst," she mumbled.

Then the heavy vent came on blowing out icy air. Hinata whimpered and rubbed her bare arms. That was her fault.

Suddenly her neighbors door opened. He was fully dressed now. Black hoodie and ripped jeans. Onyx eyes fell on her but that's all. He closed his door and even made his keys jingle.

She buried her head further because maybe she'll curl up and disappear. She gasped feeling something heavy fall on her head.

Honestly, she thought it was a trash bag and he was going to suffocate her but the fabric was cotton. Hinata grabbed the material from her head and looked for her neighbor. He was already walking down the hall.

He had on a simple blue shirt. Her eyes went back to the hoodie currently in her hands. It smelled good…manly despite the faint scent of smoke. She stared at it for a long time.

That was pretty nice of him…

Unless he wanted a favor in return! She squeezed the hoodie. "No…" She sighed and draped it over her freezing shoulders. After a few fail attempts, Hinata finally put it on and was engulfed in his scent.

It was way too big for her but it was warm. Hinata sighed sadly. "I never got his name…"

.

.

.

A snapping noise woke her up. Foggy lilac eyes opened slowly as she covered her mouth to release a yawn. "Is it - is it morning?" She slurred and rubbed her eyes.

"No, it's barely 3AM," a deep and quite familiar voice told her.

Hinata blinked a few times only to see her neighbor crouching in front of her. Her heart jumped in her throat seeing his proximity. She hit her head on the door. "Eh…ow," she rubbed her aching skull.

"You were asleep."

Hinata nodded quickly, wishing he'd give her some space. "I - I…" She pushed herself up and he followed suit. She yawned again. "I'm sorry," and only then did she realize the extra long sleeves of his hoodie. "I'm sorry!"

"Come in," he motioned to his door.

"No!" She pushed at his chest. "I d-don't want you! You can have your stupid hoodie back."

One pierced brow lifted. "I was going to give you my phone."

And now her face turned red. "Oh… I…"

"Or you can sleep in the hall?" He mused as he pulled out his keys. "And for the record I don't want you either."

Hinata looked down at her bare toes. "Sorry…" She much rather sleep in the hall, if she was being honest with herself. Uncertain eyes lifted to the man. "I'll just…just wait out here."

There was no way she was going to held hostage because she fell for a 'nice deed.' He shrugged and left her out in the hallway. Hinata slid back down on the floor.

The door opened again after twenty minutes or so, her neighbor closed his door and sat against it. He was wearing a loose gray long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants.

She watched him from the corner of her eye. Was he staying out here with her? Hinata bit her lip and looked down the hall opposite of him. What was his plan? Now she definitely wouldn't fall asleep!

::

Hinata was jolted awake by strong clapping. She looked rubbed her aching neck and looked over at the standing man. "I call maintenance," with that he went inside.

Hinata clutched her thumping heart. Why was he so terrifying?! She rested her head on the door again. "Strange…"

"Hyuuga-san! You stayed out here the whole night alone!" Mako the maintenance man chuckled. "Why didn't you just call me?"

She wasn't entirely alone…

Hinata blushed lightly. "Sorry…"

He opened her door with a jolly grin. "Okay, take care and keep your keys with you."

"I will." She promised and walked in her home. Now she had to wash and return…return his hoodie. "I still don't know his name," she pouted.

.

.

.

"I - thank you for everything!" Hinata held out the neatly folded hoodie.

He took the pullover and watched the girl fidget. "Is there something you want?"

A squeak left her bitten lips. "I just - I don't know your name. I mean, you never-"

"Sasuke," he interrupted.

She smiled weakly and rested a hand at her chest. "Hinata."

He grunted and grabbed the doorknob. "Is that all?"

Her eyes widened a bit before nodding. "Yes-" their conversation was cut short by him closing the door. Hinata felt accomplished but slightly rejected.

She walked back into her home with a flustered feeling. He was very passive aggressive that- "Sasuke," she whispered.

::

Three days had passed after that and frustratingly enough, Hinata hadn't seen or heard from her neighbor. The lack of noise in her apartment was driving her mad and she couldn't get that tune of the second song he would always play out of her head.

She carried her basket of clothes to the laundry room. Ah, Tuesday! It was the best day to wash clothes because only a few people ever showed up.

Hinata hummed that little tune while sorting whites from colors. "Doom boom," she smiled to herself completely unaware of a certain man standing in the door way.

Only when she heard footsteps did she turn around. "Sasuke," she half greeted - half whispered. He carried a large (suspicious) bag over his shoulder.

The mysterious man gave her a curt nod before walking over to a free machine, two down from her. Hinata couldn't help but notice he was putting his hoodie into the machine.

She just washed it!

"You should focus," he motioned to the article of clothing in her hands. Hinata blinked at him then looked down at the pair of bright orange panties with pink pokadots.

Hinata quickly threw them in the washing machine and had half a mind to jump in herself. Her face was on fire! Why was she so weird around him? She hurried and finishing putting in her clothes.

Sasuke seemed so relaxed, leaning against the wall free of machines. "Oh, um, Sasuke!" Hinata raised her hand right before he put in his earphones.

"What?"

She swallowed. "There's a song that you played. I… I c-could never hear the words clearly but-"

"What does it sound like?" He asked getting annoyed with her stumbling of words.

She looked away. "Well…Mmm boom boom dum?" She tried.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "What?" He question in confusion.

"The second song," she scratched her cheek. "It w-was the second song."

"Mm." He scrolled through his phone for a moment before walking up to her. Hinata flinched as his hand reached out. Suddenly music started playing in her ear. She opened her eyes (that she didn't realized were shut) and saw him holding the earphone to her ear.

"This it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Y-yes," he pushed the earphone comfortably in her ear. Hinata stood stiff as he remained there with her.

Lilac eyes caught the brief moments he'd use his phone to see that the sleeve of tattoo ended at his knuckles. "It's called 'Bitten not Stirred'" He showed her the strange album cover on his phone.

"I - I like it," she smiled as the song ended and pulled out the earphone.

"It's a good song," he moved to return to his spot.

"You can play your m-music again if you want," Hinata explained. "I mean-"

"Okay." He confirmed.

She nodded quickly. The rest of the time she tried not to embarrass herself.

Later on that night, his music came through her walls. The song she liked was on repeat and she danced through her house with the goofiest grin.

"And I'll take it bitten not stiiiiirrrred!" She finished holding a brush to her mouth.

Her neighbor, Sasuke, was a pretty okay guy.

.

.

.

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. Angry screaming. Hinata rubbed her eyes and heard profanity being shouted, again in a female voice.

"Eh…" She would have thought that two women were fighting if it had not been the same voice. Yawning, Hinata pulled herself out of bed and padded to the front door.

After another eye rub, she heard skin connecting to skin and not in a good way. Hinata nearly pressed her eye to the peep-hole(?) to see Sasuke with some girl with crazy pink-red hair. His hands were raised.

Had he hit a woman?!

Hinata grabbed her keys, just in case she had to stab him. She had a lot of will power for someone barely pushing 5'4. Hinata opened the door just as the woman stormed away. "Wai-"

Sasuke turned to her. Hinata dropped her keys upon see his busted lip and bleeding nose. "What did you do?" Hinata squeaked.

He tapped his bloody nose. "Nothing."

Hinata pushed her door open, nurse mode activated. "Come in."

Sasuke huffed. "No. I don't want you." He mocked the blushing girl. "I rather stay out here-"

She grabbed his wrist. "J-just come in." He bent to grab her keys and followed the shorter woman inside.

::

Sasuke watched her scurry around the little apartment for the first aid kit. "I can handle myself," he finally said.

"That's nice," Hinata mumbled walking back to the table. Maybe it was her lack of sleep that she was okay with approaching a possible abuser.

"Woke you?" Sasuke asked as she started to wipe away the excess blood from his face. Hinata shrugged lightly. "Aa."

"W-why did…she hit you?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch when she applied disinfectant to his wounds. At this point, she wasn't sure what could hurt him.

There was a long silence and she figured he deemed it as none of her business. "My hoodie smelt 'feminine,'" he decided to say the censored version.

Hinata extracted her hands. "I - I'm sorry." She squeaked. Maybe her washing powder was a little too girly. "I didn't mea-"

"I wasn't blaming you."

"I know but-"

Lilac eyes watched him absently rub over his tattooed heart that was drawn on his forearm. She clenched her fist more.

Some things hurt worst than others.

"I'm leaving," he stood and she didn't stop him. Hinata sighed and cleaned up the mess. There was no music that night which, ironically enough, kept her up the rest of the night.

"He's sensitive!" She revealed to herself. That made sense considering how he gave her the hoodie, and waited outside with her and just recently played the song she really liked.

"He just has a hard outer shell to keep the pain away," Hinata thought aloud as she headed to the kitchen. She'll bake him something! "Sasuke…is a good guy!"

::

"What?" He looked at her with absolute disgust.

She held out a basket of cookies and cinnamon rolls. "I… I c-couldn't decide which ones you'll like so I m-made…ano," she dug around in the basket. "Sugar cookies, and chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal-raisin…"

His eyebrows dipped in frustration as she named three more. "I love cinnamon rolls s-so I did that too."

The girl was covered in flour and who knows what else. "I don't like sweets." He finally spoke.

Sasuke's grip on the doorknob tightened as her eyes widened a bit too much. Just how old was she?!

"You - you don't like sweets?" Her voice trembled. Hinata didn't get any sleep last night because she was so excited to bake for a species that didn't like sweets?!

"No."

She pulled the basket to her chest. "I just assumed…since you w-were nice and-"

"Nice?" He humored her. "You think I am nice?"

"Well…yeah," she mumbled. "Yes… I thought so."

He reached into her basket and took the one oatmeal-raisin cookie that didn't have frosting. "I'm not nice, princess." And as usual he closed the door.

Hinata's face couldn't be any redder. She bit her lips from smiling too hard as she went back into her place.

"Stupid," she covered her cheeks. Hinata didn't know who she was talking about him or herself?

.

.

.

Two things became quite frequent between her and her neighbor, Sasuke.

The nickname 'Princess' and the fact that she would see him a few times and then he'll disappear for days. Never longer than three days-

Not that she was counting!

Hinata sat on her bed with her sketch book, pencil and many, many eraser shavings. Thin, dark brows knotted together as her pencils hovered over the bruised paper.

The silence was draining.

Then, as if along with her heartbeat, music started to become increasingly louder until she was able to fully hear the song in her room. "He's back," Hinata whispered, put down the sketch book and padded into the living room.

She paused in the doorway. Where was she going? To greet him? Feeling foolish, Hinata turned on the ball of her heel just as the door was being knocked on.

Another goofy smile pulled at her lips as she went to the door. "He-"

"Hyuuga-san," the landlord started. "Expecting someone else?"

"Eh, no." She held a index finger up. "Wait, I'll be right back." Hinata went to her rent money.

"Isn't that crap music bothering you? Why haven't you reported the jerk?" The older woman muttered in distaste.

"I like hi - his music. I like his music," Hinata squeaked.

"Mm." The landlord took her money and grumbled more to herself than Hinata, "Weird girl."

Hinata just nodded. It was true.

::

Hinata walked to the mailroom to see Sasuke getting out his key. She gave a weak smile that he probably didn't notice. His shirt was completely sleeve-less...and side-less? She never understood shirts like that.

Aside from the fact that it showed the tattoos that ran down his ribs and waist then disappeared under his pants. "Done staring?"

Hinata blinked hard and looked up at him. "I w-wasn't - sorry..." She decided to apologize. Being flustered around him wasn't new. She opened the little door and pulled out some random magazines.

And like that, they both headed back to the elevator. Hinata had gone to press the button but Sasuke beat her to it. She pressed the same button again. Childish, yes.

He released a humored huff and crossed his arms. Hinata kept lilac eyes to the ground. It was suffocating. She looked over at his arm. From what she could tell there was a broken skull, snakes, cursive writing and-

"Curious, princess?" And there was the nickname.

She jerked as the elevator did. "H-huh?"

"Do you want to see them? My tattoos." Dark eyes moved towards hers. "All of them?" Sasuke gave her that smirk as if he knew something out of her grasp.

Maybe how to make her blush uncontrollably? He did a great job of it. "I... I-" Hinata covered her face with the magazines.

She was still scared. "Figures."

"I do," her voice muffled behind the magazines.

The elevator chimed. Sasuke raised a pierced brow as the girl walked off first. "What?" He asked.

She nodded. "I w-want to see them." After finally reaching her door, Sasuke had stepped up to her a bit too close. Hinata pressed her back against the door.

"You'll faint before I take off my shirt," Or what was left of it. He lifted that smirk. "Right, Princess."

"N-no!" She defended herself. "I won't f-faint." She refrained from adding 'again.'

He watched her trembling lilac eyes hardened for only a moment before darting to anywhere but him. It amazed Sasuke, really. She really thought that she was intimidating.

"I won't faint," she repeated again, firm.

Sasuke scoffed and stepped back. "Fine."

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. It was short-lived though. Wait? "F-fine?"

Sasuke nodded. Hinata swallowed hard. This conversation was moving too fast. Mentally, she was still being caught staring at him and deciding whether she should lie about it or not.

Now that she was back on the planet and followed up with everything. Did he really ask her if she wanted to check out his tattoos? And did she really agree? Even more, she remembered the first time fainting in front of him.

It wasn't her fault nor his... Well, it was more her fault but she did wake up in the hallway with a pissed Sasuke sitting a safe distance from her.

But it didn't matter because his hands were currently on either side of her head and his voice dropped into a range that made her heart explode within her body, "Your place or mine?"

Ironically enough, she fainted.

.

.

.

When Hinata came to, Sasuke was sitting against the wall opposite of her. He didn't have to tell her what happened because she knew and pink dusted her cheeks for it.

Despite whatever she tried to say, Sasuke would see her as a delicate, glass flower. The thought made her brows knot. His half-lid eyes watched her face change from its once peaceful state to a confused one.

"I - fainted," Hinata breathed.

"You should get checked," Sasuke suggested, straightening himself into a proper sitting position.

Her cheeks puffed at the words and he rolled his eyes. She didn't know what to say. Not that she had to, Sasuke stood and sat next to her. He extended his arm and pointed to the beginning of his wrist. "Mi-koto?" She read the black cursive writing.

"My mother," he explained. She followed the way the end of the 'M' dipped and broke off into smaller birds that wrapped around his wrist.

"T-that was your first one?" She asked, genuinely interested. Didn't most guys have those big hearts with 'MOM' tattooed in the middle of it not flying birds? How does someone even want to have so many markings on their skin.

"No." He turned slightly showing her three revolving tomoe(?) at the crook of his neck. They were a bit faded and seemed unprofessional against the others.

"O-oh."

He shrugged and pushed himself up. "That's it for today, princess."

Hinata followed suit with a frown at couldn't scare a rabbit. "I'm n-not a princess."

He threw a smirk and went inside his place. Hinata rubbed her burning face and sighed. "I'm not a princess," she repeated, grabbing her magazines from the ground. The Hyuuga female plopped down on the couch.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't fainted. Opal eyes widened and shook those thoughts away. "For t-today?" She smiled and took her sketch book and drew his mother's name just as she saw on his wrist.

Actually before she even realized it, she sketched out his face. Inky hair, intense eyes...amazing jaw line. She hesitated over... "His lips..." She couldn't bring herself to do anymore.

"I'm crazy," decided Hinata. Who draws their neighbor? And blushing over his picture?! "I'm so crazy." She sunk into the couch with a deep sigh.

::

When Hinata got home there was a strange man knocking or rather kicking at her door. "Open the damn door!" He shouted.

Hinata dug in her purse for something sharp. A girl like her needed to keep a weapon or two. It was clearly not the safest neighborhood.

Aah...it was between a Rat-Tailed Comb or a plastic fork that she forgot in her bag. Comb, it was.

"E-excuse me!" She hid the comb in her sweater sleeve.

The man with striking blue eyes glanced at her. "Don't mind me." He started beating on the door again. "Get out here so I can kill you!"

She gripped the comb. "That's m-my apartment!"

"Eh?" He looked at the number. "11...07? What the..." He snatched off his beanie and ran a hand through messy blond. "You know a guy named Sasuke Uchiha?"

She blinked twice. "S-Sasuke? I..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously causing the man to back up. "Who are y-you and...and why do you w-want to hurt Sasuke?" She revealed the metal end of the comb.

"Hey, wait - what?" His eyes widened as she stepped closer. "I'm Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki! I'm his friend!"

"Idiot." The deep voice behind Hinata made her spin to see a rather nonchalant Sasuke. Who was he talking?

Naruto frowned and pointed at the crazy little woman. "Who is that? You gotta new girlfriend already?"

Hinata instantly put down her 'weapon' but Sasuke answered. "She's my neighbor." He walked pass Hinata and towards the blond.

"She was gonna stab me!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked at blushing Hyuuga in pure amusement. "Were you gonna to stab him?"

"I - I... He w-was kicking my door and screaming that he was going to kill you!" She squeaked.

Naruto huffed, "Crazy woman." Yet flinched when she held it back up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit the blond in the head. "Get in, dumbass." Naruto whimpered but went in the Uchiha's place.

"Sorry..." Hinata mumbled searching for her keys.

"Were you gonna to kill him for me, princess?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall, stressing the 'for me.'

Hinata fumbled with her key set, mentally cursing herself for having so many key chains. "I... I wasn't going to k-kill him."

"Comb his hair?"

Hinata tried hiding her face in the fabric of her scarf as the taller male walked over. "I..." She glanced at him and really tried to hold his gaze, no avail. "I don't k-know."

"Mm." There was that smirk again, his one lifted brow, and that expression. What was it? Hinata finally found the right key and opened her door.

He didn't have to tease her so much! Hinata mustered her best frown. "I just - I just wanted to help, sorry."

This time she closed the door on him.

.

.

.

She wasn't upset at all honestly. Matter of fact, she giggled about the whole situation that night but... Sasuke didn't know that which was probably why he was at her door with an empty coffee mug in his hand.

She couldn't help the forming of her smile when he informed her why he was there. "Do you have sugar?"

"S-sugar?" He gave a curt nod. "I thought you didn't like s-sweets?"

His frown deepened but she took the mug anyway. He leaned against the door frame until she invited him inside. The Uchiha strolled in with pocketed hands and followed her into the kitchen.

As the petite woman was trying to figure out the best method of getting the sugar to his mug without making a mess, Sasuke noticed an opened sketch book on the counter.

"You draw?" He looked at her drawing of a flying dove.

She shrugged a bit. "I gue-" she spun on her heel to see him flipping through the pages. "Stop! Put it down!" She hurried over the taller male.

"What?" He held it up out of her reach. "Are you drawing naked pictures?" He watched her desperately trying to reach the sketch book. So much, she probably didn't realize how close they were.

"Sa-Sasuke-" she whined from her tip-toes. "Give it - it back!"

"Oh?" He turned around quickly and flipped through the pages then paused. "Wait...is this-" he was cut off by the girl snatching the book from him and clutching it to her heaving chest.

Hinata's face turned bright red when he smirked. "Was that me, princess?" The shading over her cheeks answered him. "Let me see."

"N-no," she stepped back.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her. "It's only right that I see your drawings since you've seen mine." He motioned to his arms.

Hinata hid her face behind the book. If she was quiet and still then maybe he would-

Sasuke pulled the book from her burning face. She sighed and released it. Hinata watched him skip right to his face. His eyes narrowed at them. She fiddled with her index fingers. "W-what?"

He rubbed his chin. "You made me look better than I am."

She moved to his side and peered over at her own drawing. "I - I d-don't think so."

Hinata was so critical of her own work that she didn't notice he was looking at her closely. "I think so."

Her nose wrinkled when he closed the book. She held it against her chest again. "W-well, I don't have a picture of you."

He shrugged and walked to the door. "Taken pictures are overrated," he looked over his shoulder at the little mouse following him. "You should do it in person."

She stopped as he opened the door. "H-huh, I-"

"Will you?" He asked.

Hinata mouth gaped twice before nodding. "O-okay."

"Later - princess," with that he closed the door. Hinata gripped the book in her arms. He... He wanted her to draw him? In person? She...

Hinata pressed her forehead against the sketch book. "He forgot the sugar..."

Her next thought had her heart thumping.

He never wanted the sugar in the first place.

.

.

.

Hinata was becoming frustrated with herself because his stupid left eye didn't look quite like the right. Maybe it was silence they were sitting in or that he was staring at her...either way, her hands were too sweaty to hold the pencil.

"Take a break, princess."

Her eyes snapped up at his suggestion. He stretched his arm above his head, revealing more tattoos. "Why - why do you have so many?"

He adjusted his shirt and shrugged. "Impulse."

Hinata couldn't help but be slightly envious of that. Suddenly the Uchiha turned in his short stool and pulled up the back of his shirt. Hinata didn't know if calling it pretty was appropriate.

It was a large Tribal Hawk that covered almost seventy-five precent of his back. It's wings disappeared over his shoulders and the tail feathers were engulfed in black flames. Before she even noticed it, her fingers were tracing the sharp lines and clean curves.

As she moved closer to him, Hinata noticed the hawk was actually really dark blue. Hinata felt the slight contrast between the inked skin and his own. When his back muscles stiffened under her touch, Hinata yanked her offending hand away.

"Sorry! D-did I hurt you?"

"No," his voice was unusually low. Sasuke turned to the left and raised his arm above his head again removing the shirt in general. Hinata was amazed, really. Some of them were colored, others ranged in sizes. The opal eyed woman reached back out to touch the dead tree that was placed at his waist.

"What does this one mean?" She glanced up at him. She knew that all tattoos weren't supposed to have deep meanings but-

"I rather not talk about it," was his reply. She didn't pressure him. When Sasuke turned fully to her and their knees brushed, Hinata felt her betraying heart drop into into her stomach.

Instead of looking at him, her eyes found comforted in staying on his marked body.

Actually that thought made her blush. She hadn't fainted or anything but she wouldn't test that by touching his chest. Hinata didn't have that much faith in herself. She leaned forward to read the cursive writing written along his collar bone.

Only when she used his shoulders as support, Hinata noticed he was holding his breath. "What's w-wrong, Sasuke-kun?" questioned Hinata. She had only added -kun from an old habit but it made onyx eyes widened slightly.

Oh. She smiled knowingly. Princess to her was Sasuke-kun to him. "Nothing." He answered roughly.

She tilted her head at his avoiding eyes. "Sasuke-kun-" she paused when his forehead touched hers. Her cheeks then colored heavily.

"Idiot," he mused.

"Me?" She asked.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He removed his forehead but kept the excruciatingly close distance. Onyx eyes enjoyed the way hers fluttered.

"Mm." Hinata nodded slowly.

"Break's over then, princess." He leaned back and pulled his once forgotten shirt back on. Hinata blinked owlishly at the...the jerk.

His smug smirk was planted firmly on his face as he moved his stool back to it's proper distance. "Make me pretty," he teased.

Hinata pouted and picked up her supplies. "But you said d-draw you as you a-are," she told him.

"Ow," he got back in his previous position.

::

After she finally finished, they both sighed in relief. "I'll clean it up and have it for y-you tomorrow."

He stood tall. "Keep it."

"K-keep it?" She gasped.

He didn't seem bothered. "Why would I want a drawing of my own face. I own mirrors."

"I- but... I just-"

He ruffled her hair and proceeded to walk to the door. Hinata angrily padded behind him. "But I don't w-want your face!" She explained as he opened the door.

"Are you going to throw it in the trash?" He asked.

"N-no...but-"

"Keep it," he repeated. She leaned against the wall and huffed in defeat.

Hinata crossed her arms. "I'm just about sick-" She squeaked hearing his palms slap against the wall behind her.

"What are you sick of exactly?" His voice had gotten dangerously low again.

Opal eyes darted away. "I..." What was she supposed to say? "I..."

He took her chin. "What's got your tongue?" Hinata was just surprised the heat from her blush didn't burn his fingers.

"I - y-you-"

"I do?" He asked, humor laced within the words. Hinata managed to bring her hands to his chest. He was way too close - again. Practically breathing in her ear. "Do I, princess?"

Hinata gathered her waning courage. "N-no," she took a deep breath and looked at him. "What are you waiting f-for?"

Sasuke smirked. He was almost proud of her. Almost. "Tell me what you want."

She smiled shyly. "Hold o-on," she tapped his shoulder to let her free. The Uchiha obeyed and rubbed his face. What the Hell was he doing here with her? She was way too-

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her. The girl had her hands behind her, those damn doe-eyes were hopeful and for what? She walked over to him with a growing smile. "Aa?" He grunted.

She placed something in his hand before forcibly pushing him out the door. Sasuke was too confused to care that he hand been kicked out.

The Uchiha unfolded the paper to see the drawing of himself. Had he just been tricked? Maybe.

No matter. That neighbor of his was quite the entertainment and he would allow himself to be drawn twenty-seven more times if he could.

Ah, he was getting soft. At least she gave him a new idea for a tattoo.

::

::

**AN: Alright, chapters 9-13 shold be out very soon! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapters 9-13

Neighbors

**Author Note: Okay, here are the last few chapters. Oh and a reviewer asked me about the song in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that was completely made-up.**

Chapters: 9-13

::

Hinata didn't know if she was hearing things but it almost sound like-

"I'm taking you to my tattoo pallor," he repeated.

It was still really early in the morning so he had to forgive her. Saturdays were usually her sleep-in days. "W-why?" She rubbed her pale eyes.

Sasuke was hesitant, it seemed. "Call it a surprise," he decided to say.

Hinata felt a jolt of energy run through her. This was it. This was the day Sasuke snapped and kidnap her. "I don't like surprises." She gripped the door handle.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to kill you."

Hinata inwardly scoffed. That would be the surprise. "I-"

"I need to get this-" he pointed to the heart tattoo with a name that Hinata assumed was his ex-girlfriend's written across it. "-covered up."

But why did she have to go? She moved her eyes from the tattoo to Sasuke. Hinata almost smiled. "A-are you scared?"

"No." He damn near hissed.

Moral support is what Hinata boiled it down to. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as tough as he thought? Or maybe he really wanted to move on...either way. "Alright," she answered.

But she was taking her pepper spray just in case.

::

Being in public with Sasuke had a very strange effect on people around them. Sasuke with his normal brooding face, dark clothes and pocketed hands, not to mention his tattoos and piercings was enough to cause attention alone but Hinata looked like a misplaced bunny walking next to him.

"P-people are staring," Hinata adjusted her floral cardigan closed.

"Look at what you're wearing," he mentioned.

Hinata puffed. Was it really her fault? He was in all black! This was downtown Konoha and it was so hot outside. She took to looking at the passing stores.

Sasuke finally stopped at a black-out door and proceeded to open it. Hinata didn't catch the name of the place before a freezing gust of air relaxed her.

"Take a seat," he pointed to the nice black chairs. Hinata didn't have to be told twice. It was nice and spacious actually! Nothing like she saw on television.

Hinata rubbed her arms through the thin fabric of her cardigan as Sasuke was talking to some blonde woman, she didn't look pleased.

Sasuke walked over to her. "Follow me," he said before noticing her trembling form. "Cold?" She nodded weakly. "Wearing black makes sense now?"

Hinata stood without a word. He was right. They walked in the back room, there was a red-headed man standing there. "Gaara, Hinata. Hinata, Gaara."

Teal eyes studied the girl but didn't speak. He crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke. "Ready?"

Hinata sat in a vacant seat in the corner. Why was she even here? Aside from "moral support" because to her Sasuke didn't need that... Hinata couldn't think of another reason why he would invite her.

Opal eyes lifted to a soft hum and widened when the sharp instrument touched Sasuke's arm.

At that, she fainted.

::

"I'm not carrying you home," Sasuke thumped her forehead.

Hinata whined and rubbed the bruised area. "Ah...what?" She saw Sasuke crouching in front of her with a bored expression.

"You fainted." 'Again' was attached to his words. "You really should get checked."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Gaara was gone, thank everything sweet in this world. His eyes were so empty. Hinata shook her head. "Ano...w-what did you get?" She motioned to his wrapped arm.

The Uchiha stood tall. "You'll see in a few days."

"Sasuke," that raspy voice called again. "Ready?" Gaara shot the girl another terrifying look causing Hinata to almost choke on a squeak.

Sasuke nodded. Hinata frowned. "A-are you getting another tattoo?"

"Piercing."

Her eyes widened as Sasuke pointed to his tongue. "W-what? No."

"No?" Sasuke repeated. Gaara scoffed.

She swallowed. "Y-you have enough, right?"

Sasuke smirked at her level of concern. The silent man beside him made a rattling sound from his mouth before revealing a small sliver ball against the pink of his tongue. Hinata blushed darkly from her seat.

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "I suppose I'll have to reschedule, Gaara."

Hinata noticed when the red-headed frowned that he didn't have any eyebrows. Hinata had to physically push down a laugh.

Sasuke turned to his friend. "I'll be back."

"Of course," he replied. "Leave Sunshine home next time." With that he left them.

Hinata's face drained of color. Sasuke smirked and took her arm. "I think he likes you." Hinata tried shooting her best glare.

::

The normal three days pass and it was Tuesday! Laundry Day! For some reason today she felt oddly emotional. Hinata saw Sasuke already there. She smiled at him and went to her machine.

This was okay...being friends. Hinata hurried and stuffed her clothing in the washing machine before walking over to him.

"Can I see?" She asked and motioned to his other arm.

"Mm," he grunted and turned to the Hyuuga. Her eyes widened and grabbed him by the elbow.

"T-that's my dove," she remembered drawing it last week, the same week he found out she drew him. The bird covered the entire heart and was surround by lavender. "E-eh, why?"

He shrugged. "Impulse."

Then the strangest thing happened. Hinata's eyes watered. "It looks s-so pretty," she looked up at him. "You're so - so nice."

"Not nice."

Hinata nodded at his denial. "N-nice."

Sasuke looked at her in pure disgust as tears spilled over rosy cheeks. What the... "Look, stop that-"

He stiffened completely when the girl hugged him. His arms stayed awkwardly in the air. "S-Sasuke, this is the nicest thing a-anyone has ever done."

He literally just gotten her drawing tattooed on his skin! "I'm not- get off," he thumped her forehead. "I'm not nice."

The Uchiha scowled down at the petite woman. Things got quiet aside from the machines. She was surprise to hear how fast his heartbeat was going.

"Y-you're nice - to me," she corrected herself. There was no reply. Acceptance was a sweet thing.

.

.

.

Mako turned to Hinata with a deep frown. "It's busted." He tapped thermostat.

Hinata bit down on her tongue. She knew it was busted that's why she called him! "W-when can you fix it?" She wiped the beads of sweat already forming on her forehead.

The maintenance man shrugged. "Ne, I gotta order you a new one," he counted on his chubby fingers. "Mm...I say about four days at the most, ya know, business days and such?"

"F-four days?!" She squeaked.

"I'm real sorry, Hyuuga-san! If I could fix it today I would!" He lifted defensive hands. "I can't do much but give ya' a fan?"

She shook her head. "Ne, I'll be fine."

He crossed his arms. "You sure, it hasn't even been cool at night these days."

She nodded and walked him to the door. "I'll be o-okay, Mako-san."

Mako turned to the petite woman. "I feel bad, I do." He supplied then moved out the way as Sasuke walked down the hall. "You can stay with me if you like?" The chubby man offered.

Hinata smiled and avoided the look Sasuke was giving her as he walked to his door. "No thank you, Mako-san."

The man nodded. "Well...okay, I will go order that now." She nodded as the round man padded down the hall.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "My t-thermostat is busted."

He dug into his pocket for his keys. "Are you actually staying in there with this weather?"

"I... I d-don't have a choice," Hinata confessed then giggled. "I m-might take Mako on his offer."

Sasuke frowned at that, he didn't find it funny. "Just stay in my place."

Hinata really tried to control her blush. The day in the laundry room hadn't changed anything between them, right? It was just a hug. "I..."

"I'll be gone for three days," he told her. She already knew that but there was no way she was telling him that. "Unless you like the hallway floor that much."

Hinata swallowed. "O...okay."

::

He gave her the keys. "Don't do anything stupid, princess."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Thank you for this," she told him. "It's really ni-"

"Don't say it," he cut her off. "Later." Hinata watched the Uchiha close the door behind him. Hinata pressed her back against the door.

His place wasn't dim with skulls for lamps and leather furniture like she thought. It was plain and clean, but his furniture was black and the curtains were blue but besides that.

It was normal.

Hinata put her bag down on the couch and looked at the stereo that was on the TV stand instead of a television. "Weird," she mumbled and sat in front of the stand. There were stacks of CD in alphabetical order.

She had nothing else to do...

"Aphrodite's - Spell," she whispered and put the CD in and was surprised to hear Sasuke's voice... "He is in a b-band?"

::

The next three days were spent listening to his mixtapes. The young woman danced in his kitchen as she made breakfast. Hinata had fallen for his voice - not him! Just his voice.

Because of that she didn't hear the door or notice that a certain Uchiha was leaning against the kitchen entrance as she swayed her hips in a long shirt and high socks.

Her messy bun bounced as she bobbed along with the loud music. He smirked and knocked on the wall. Hinata whipped around with a knife pointed out.

Lilac eyes widened at him. "S-Sasuke?" She sighed and put the knife down then realized what she was wearing. "Sasuke! D-don't look!" Hinata tried pulling down the hem of her shirt.

He shook his head. "Too late."

Her cheeks brightened as she ran into the back room, damn near pushing the man down in process. Sasuke walked to his stereo and turned down the music. CDs were laying randomly around the stand.

"I - uh... I'm sorry... I was gonna clean it." Hinata tightened the strings of her pajama pants.

"It's fine."

She nodded awkwardly. "Is t-that why you leave? To d-do that?"

"Yeah."

Hinata smiled and pushed navy tresses behind her ear. "It's good, you know?" She walked over to help him reorganize the CDs.

Sasuke huffed and crouched down to put disc in their proper case. "I'd like to think so."

She couldn't remove the grin planted on her lips if she tried and followed suit. They finished in silence listening to the soft music. Hinata stood. "I s-should go."

"Why?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "You're h-home." He stared at her as if waiting for another excuse. "You don't mind?"

"No, You do."

She looked at her bare toes peeking out of her over sized pajamas. "I... I won't be in the way then...its only f-for another day."

"I don't care," he pocketed his hands and sat on the couch.

Hinata gasped and clapped her hands. "I r-really like this song," she quickly exchanged CDs.

Sasuke groaned hearing the beginning. "Track Seven."

She nodded and sat beside him, tucking her legs under her body.

"What's it about?"

He shrugged and looked away. Hinata glanced over at him. The lyrics were clearly about unrequited love of some sort. That didn't make sense because she couldn't see any girl ever rejecting Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned against the couch. It was a really sad song now that he was actually here. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Hinata opened her eyes. "H-huh?" She touched her cheeks and sure enough they were wet. "I d-don't know."

Sasuke leaned over and brought his sleeve to her face. "You're so weird."

She nodded. "I am..." Opal eyes opened and stiffened seeing their distance. "S-Sasuke?" Her heart was thumping too fast.

"Mm?" He hummed. She tried to swallow the lump currently in her throat. His dark eyes lifted to her contrasting ones. Hinata placed a trembling hand on his shoulder when his forehead touched hers.

This was the second time, but there was no trick, right? She couldn't handle another trick. "Sa-" he dipped smoothly to her lips.

There was no trick. It was real and she responded accordingly.

Now that she thought about it the song wasn't about unrequited feelings but falling for someone - hard.

.

.

.

Hinata found her hands disappearing in ebony tresses, she also found his hand at her hip. It was innocent enough. The guitar solo in the song made her feel high or maybe it was him? That was cheesy and sweet of her to think but the kiss itself became anything but.

Breathing was now something that was heard and felt on the other's lip. That was probably because if they parted now...both knew things would be painfully awkward.

Hinata rather be kissed into a coma than deal with the aftermath of this. She believed Sasuke could safely agree with that.

And so they pulled and tugged until their chest started hurting or until the door was being knocked on. They didn't jump from each other but gently slowed down until their foreheads touched again. Hinata swallowed hard and Sasuke placed a hand at her jaw line.

There was no words. Sasuke stood swiftly and walked to the door. Hinata clutched her thumping heart, it was all she could hear.

"Pizza." Sasuke said before sitting the box down. He must have ordered it on the way home.

Hinata didn't trust herself to move or speak, so she looked over at the greasy box then to Sasuke. He ran a hand through his hair and slightly sore scalp.

"Just - eat," he said moving into the kitchen for plates. Hinata joined him in the kitchen for cups. They moved awkwardly around each other. Hinata filled both cups with water. "Don't."

She squeaked at his voice and turned to the seemingly angry Uchiha. "You d-don't want water?" asked Hinata.

He stepped up to her dangerously close. Onyx eyes searched her lighter ones. "I - apologize."

Was that the first time he ever apologized? Because it looked painful.

"For w-what?" She held the cups tightly in her grip.

He kissed her again. Oh.

There was a startled noise, the sound of filled plastic cups falling to the ground, splashing over bare feet and they didn't seem to care.

::

Sasuke peeled the toppings from his pizza only to dip the 'bread with tomato sauce' in more marinara sauce. Hinata took the courtesy to eat his abandoned left overs.

It was a... silent system.

Hinata finished chewing her pizza crust. "S-Sasuke?"

He glanced over from his spot on the couch. "Aa?"

"Y-you kissed me," she paused and added. "...twice."

He nodded. "You kissed me back," he licked tomato sauce from his thumb. "...twice."

She blushed and looked away. "R-right..."

He didn't mean to kiss her the first time, that kind of just happened but he didn't dare stop it (not that he wanted to). The second time was fully on him and he didn't regret it.

"You'll sleep in my bed tonight."

She snapped her head to him with a grimace. "I a-am not - it was just a kiss and-"

"I'm sleeping on the couch, princess." He smirked. "Have I been reduced to that kind of guy?"

Hinata's face couldn't get any redder. "I- I don't know."

He stood and pocketed his hands. "Get your mind out of the gutter," Hinata shot the Uchiha a weak glare. He raised a pierced brow but decided to say. "I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded. "O-okay."

"That wasn't an invitation."

She whipped her head towards him but he was already gone. Hinata cupped her face. Sasuke was so... "S-stupid..."

::

Hinata wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out into the already hot bathroom. Staying in the same apartment as Sasuke was...

She touched her lips. "It doesn't r-really mean anything." She told herself quietly. He was just being nice without trying to be 'nice.'

Opal eyes searched the bathroom and realized she left her clothes in his room. Hinata cracked the door open and shivered as cool air hit her face. She stuck her head out the door.

Okay, his room was dark as she left and the living room lights were still on. Hinata ran across the hallway, into the room and locked the door. She swallowed and pressed her forehead against the wooden door.

"That w-was close," she reached over to turn on the light and turned around-

Sasuke was standing at his dresser with a towel over his head and in dark blue shorts. Oh, he had a snake tattoo wrapping around his leg.

Shirtless. He was shirtless and for some reason, she never did get comfortable with that. Oh speaking of...

Hinata clutched her own towel as her betraying cheeks changed in color. "G-get out!" She cried.

The Uchiha turned to her. "You locked the door." Well that was interesting...her blush goes down her neck.

Hinata hurried and opened the door. Sasuke grabbed a shirt and scoffed. "Getting kicked out of my room."

Hinata hide her body behind the door. "Y-yes!"

He stood in the doorway and said, "I have a question," Hinata squeaked in response. "Does your blush travel down your bod-"

Hinata slammed the door on him. She dismissed his pained grunt and locked the door. "I-idiot," she grumbled softly. There was a pause before she opened her towel to see for herself.

"Did you check?" Came Sasuke's muffled question.

"S-shut up!" She shouted weakly. Sasuke was so... "Stupid!"

.

.

.

"I t-think I want a tattoo." Hinata declared at breakfast. Sasuke looked up at her, smirked and looked back down at his cereal. "I'm serious!" She squeaked.

"No."

"H-huh?"

"I said no," he repeated smoothly. "At least I'm not taking you."

"Why?" She clenched her fist under the table.

"Why not?"

Hinata's whole face soured at his response causing Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That doesn't m-make sense."

"Neither do you," he countered.

Opal eyes narrowed. "I w-was thinking about it all n-night," she insisted.

The Uchiha shrugged. "I don't care. Get one then. I'm not your father."

Her lips parted at his change in opinion. "But..."

"What?" He watched her mood die right before his eyes. Ah, he knew what this was about. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

Hinata's smile dropped. "I... I - um... I don't know."

Sasuke rubbed his chin. "That may be a place to start, princess." The girl's face warmed and looked away.

Today was proving to be interesting already.

::

Hinata flipped through the album of popular tattoos with a beaming smile. Sasuke noticed that Gaara was glaring at the girl. "I thought I said don't bring her back."

Sasuke shrugged. "Rule breaker."

The red-haired grumbled something about breaking him. "I'm not doing it."

"I didn't want you to," Sasuke glanced over. "Why are you so angry - at her?" He added since Gaara was never normally in a 'good' mood but Hinata seemed to make him sour.

"Why is she so...happy?" He countered.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the smiling girl. She stuck out like a sore thumb against the rest of the shop and workers...even employees.

"It's sickening," was all that Gaara said before walking back to his station.

Hinata glanced up as the Uchiha made his way towards her. "You have an idea?"

"Y-yes!" She smiled and closed the book.

"Well?" He questioned. She blinked up at him innocently. "I have to - do you know anything about tattoos?"

"Yes," her nose wrinkled. "I j-just don't w-want to show you."

"That's too bad since I'm doing it." He told her smugly.

Her eyes widened. "E-eh!"

"You could ask Gaara himself..." Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata reluctantly pulled out a slip of paper. Sasuke fought to keep his eye from twitching. She knew exactly what she wanted the whole time and chose to look through every tattoo.

"They were p-pretty," she handed him the paper. "The tattoo book was p-pretty."

Sasuke vaguely thought he heard Gaara growling. "Let's go before he kills you." Hinata squeaked seeing the upset red-head.

::

"Where do you want it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shrugged, trying to get comfortable on the leather seat. "I - I don't know - um...my arm?"

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke sat beside her, pushing ebony bangs from his face. Hinata nodded and bit her lip. "Why do you want this?"

She looked at him then away. "I..."

"None of my concern," he mumbled. Hinata's heart dropped upon hearing the low hum. "Get rea-"

"No!" She cried out and moved away. "I'm not r-ready."

He stood only to loom over the panicked girl. Dark eyes burning holes in her one opal ones. "Don't - change."

"Ano..." Hinata managed to look him in the eyes for a few moments. "I'm n-not."

He nodded and put the needle down. "Idiot," He rubbed tired eyes. Hinata watched him curiously. "There's no image, get it?"

"Huh?" She questioned.

He crossed his inked arms. "I'm saying that there's no image."

"I g-get that but-"

"Stay you." He turned to grab his jacket. "Just stay - you."

"Me?"

He gave a curt nod. Hinata moved her legs off the edge of the long chair. Sasuke slipped his arms in both sleeves and freed his bangs from the clips.

"Sasuke?" She got down and fixed her sleeve. He grunted in response. "T-thank you."

"Tch, whatever."

::

'AC is fixed' said the note that was stuck to her door. Sasuke pocketed his hands and watched her open the door to a cold apartment.

"G-great," she smiled. Sasuke didn't respond. "I g-guess I'll be moving out." She turned to the taller male.

"Aa." He walked to his door and opened it. Hinata slipped pass him and packed in silence. Was it just awkward for her? He didn't seem bothered either way. What did this mean? Would she miss him? They were neighbors anyway.

Hinata sighed at the dark blue bed. She would miss his sheets the most, they were so comfortable and warm. All last night, she slept in a tight cocoon because his apartment was freezing. Hinata walked into the living room with her bag. "I'm packed."

He stood from his spot on the couch and walked her to the door. "Got everything?" He asked.

She patted the bag. "Yup." He nodded and opened the door. Hinata gave him a smile. "Thank y-you for everything! It was r-really ni-"

And of course he kissed her quiet, only for a moment. Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see his frown. "I'm not nice."

Hinata smiled again. "Is there a b-better word?"

He pushed her out of his door way. "Later, princess."

And just like any other time, he closed the door. Hinata cupped her cheeks and walked into her apartment.

Later that night, when Hinata was laying down in her own bed...rising in volume a song started playing. The blushing girl covered her face and turned over.

It was Track Seven.

.

.

.

After that day, the normal three days passed excruciatingly slow. Hinata wasn't sure if it was because she spent her time at work thinking about her moody neighbor or...

No, that was definitely it.

Hinata remembered her last night in his place very clearly. She had gotten up in the middle of the night and tripped horribly over the trashcan that was placed beside the bed. Not only did she fall onto his freezing wooden floor but all the contents of the trashcan spilled out.

Almost crying, she turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Dim light shined over the otherwise pitch black room. Hinata hurriedly stuffed the balled up paper back in trash when opal eyes landed on a torn photo. She shook her head and pushed it in its rightful place.

The trash.

She stumbled to the bathroom and back, all without Sasuke waking up. Hell, the Hyuuga was just glad no one broke in or she'll have to defend herself by herself.

Hinata face-planted into the cozy bed but her mind trailed back to the photo. She only saw a glimpse of Sasuke and some girl with hair the color red...or maybe pink? Feeling horrible, she "accidentally" kicked the trashcan back over.

Slumping to the ground, there was a torn picture of an eccentric girl - his girlfriend... Ex-girlfriend. She was pretty in the photo, her body also littered with tattoos, heavy make-up and wild colorful hair. The image made Hinata touch her own dark hair.

Did Sasuke even like girls like her? Plain, more paranoid than normal girls. The Hyuuga pouted and threw the picture (after ripping it more) in the trash - again. Feeling silly, she went back to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Tattoos weren't that bad, right? She could get one if she wanted? Hinata fell back into bed and decided she would talk to Sasuke about it in the morning.

It had been a silly worry of hers because Sasuke...at least she hoped, liked her for the strange girl she was. That made her smile like an idiot.

Anyway, on her way home, Hinata couldn't get the man off her mind and it was almost annoying. She found herself singing Track Seven all day which took the fear out of entering the complex at night. She took the elevators by herself.

Pepper spray fully loaded, you know...just in case of the crazies.

Walking to her door, Hinata sighed and wondered where they even stood. Clearly, they weren't official but...

She shook her head of those thoughts as she stood at her apartment door. Thus began the search of her keys.

"Princess."

Hinata's head lifted as the Uchiha walked pass her to his door. A black bag draped over his shoulders. Onyx orbs just as intense as the first time meeting him. "O-oh, hey..." She shifted on her hip and resumed the search of the missing keys.

Sasuke huffed and stood there silently as she rummaged through the over sized tote bag. "Having trouble?"

She glanced over. "N-no," she almost dipped her head in the bag. Seriously, she put those keys in here this morning. It had became a habit after that day.

Sasuke opened his door and threw the bag inside. "Face it. You lost your key -again," he stated. Hinata's head hung low. "Come in," They both felt a heavy wave of deja vu flood the hallway.

It was different this time though for two reasons. One, she had grown to care for him and as it killed his 'hardass' reputation he had also grown in the same way. Two...

Hinata stared over at the inviting Uchiha. Her fingers now gripping the seemingly lost keys. "But..." She started.

"It's too late to call maintenance anyway," he reasoned, different from last time. Hinata tried hiding her growing smile. "Or you can sleep in the hallway." He suggested with a playful smirk.

He left off the part of not wanting her as she did. They both noticed it. Hinata pushed a rebellious strand of navy behind her ear and allowed her keys to become once again buried between her folders.

He didn't say much as she walked towards him. He wasn't a talkative guy but... "I wrote something," he mostly likely left off 'For you' to salvage the last of his 'I'm not a nice guy' act.

"Oh?" She tilted her head with a shining smile. It had been easier to take them the longer he spent with her. He nodded and watched her as she leaned against his door frame, the bag dropping to the crease of her arm. "What's it c-called?"

He stepped closer, musing at her tone. "Nothing cheesy like 'The Girl Next Door, if you're wondering?"

"Aa." And she had.

He smirked as she walked inside. "It's 'Neighbors,'" he stated earning a shimmering laugh. The Uchiha sighed he had spent nights on end for her, trying to figure out how to tell her about his feelings.

Her glanced down at the tattoo on his arm that she drew. He wouldn't tell her the real name was 'Her Dove' right now.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called from the living room.

She'll find out, after all Uchiha Sasuke was not a nice guy...

"Coming, princess." He closed the door.

...unless, of course, it came to his Neighbor.

THE END

**Author Note: Remember these are a collection of drabbles so there isn't a lot of information and detail but I hoped you enjoyed it! **


End file.
